An Unexpected Song
by cybercol
Summary: ONESHOT. Set in fourth year. What would've happened if Ron would have gone after Hermione when they had their fight at the Yule Ball? ok I suck at summaries..


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters bla bla bla

The lyrics in this fic are from the song 'Unexpected Song' (I only know the version by Bernadette Peters)

Hey everybody, this is my first attempt at a Ron/Hermione fanfic (actually my first Harry Potter fic) please let me know what you think!

**An Unexpected Song**

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched the Tri-Wizard Champions arrive with their dates. One of the girls looked really familiar. Could it be?..no it couldn't be. He would never go out with someone like her...or would he?

It wasn't until Ron heard someone scream: 'That's Hermione Granger over there...with Krum!'

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Hermione really Krum's date?

He felt that he was getting angrier by the minute and decided to step out of the crowd. He sat down on the nearest chair and tried to avoid his dancing partner as much as he could.

After about ten minutes, Harry came to join him. The huge smile on his face dissapeared as soon as he saw the look on Ron's face.

'What's the matter with you, mate?

'It's nothing, never mind.' He replied.

'Please don't tell me you had another fight with Hermione again..what was it this time?'

'I didn't have a fight with her and can we please talk about someone..uhm..I mean something else.' Ron said getting more irritated.

'Why don't you want to talk about Hermione?'

'I meant someTHING else ok, can you please drop it?'

'What is wrong with you mate, I was just asking.' Harry asked confused.

'Well stop asking, ok.' 'I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just tired.'

'Ok, whatever you say.' Harry knew there was something more going on. He decided to leave Ron alone for a while and went away to find his partner for the night.

At the other side of the Great Hall, Ron saw Hermione dancing with Krum. She was laughing while he spun her around. She had the most beautiful dress on. He had never seen her looking this beautiful. Whoa, when did he ever think of Hermione as beautiful? She was his friend, nothing more. But he couldn't help thinking about her. Thinking about how that could've been him spinning her around on the dance floor.

He decided that he didn't want to look at Hermione any longer. It only drove him crazy.

He stood up and walked towards the stairs that led to the Gryffindor's common room. Just when he was about to climb the stairs, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

'Going to bed already?' Hermione asked him.

Ron froze. He hadn't talked to her all night and really didn't know what to say. He turned around slowly and faced her.

'Yeah, why should I stick around when all you do is dance with Vicky all night long.'

'Vicky? What do you mean? We're just having some fun.'

'Oh sure, Hermione.' 'Vicky is just having some fun..' 'Well don't expect me to believe that.'

'I can't believe you would think that!' Hermione replied shocked, realizing what he ment.

'Oh c'mon Hermione, you know guys only think about one thing, especially guys like him.'

'Guys like him?' 'For your information, Victor is very funny and sweet and I really like him!' She said getting really angry now.

'He's only saying that to get something completely different from you, trust me.'

'How can you say something like that?' She said with tears welling up in her eyes now.

'It's the truth Hermione.'

'You're a real bastard you know that!'

'Why are you getting angry at me?'

'Because you have just ruined the one night that was really special for me.' 'You know, if you are so jealous of Viktor, you should've asked me to come to the ball with you earlier!'

'T-That's totally besides the point.' He said, his face turning red.

But before Hermione could notice this, she'd already run of. She ran up the stairs towards the common room.

Ron decided not to let her leave like that and ran after her. He found her in front of the painting, waiting to enter the room.

'Hermione wait.'

'No, Ron, just leave me alone, I don't even want to look at you right now.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'I'm really sorry I've ruined your evening, but you have to understand..'

'I don't have to understand anything Ron, what you need to understand is that I'm really mad at you right now.' 'You completely ruined my night and if you wouldn't have been such a coward and just asked me to go with you...' '

'A coward?' 'Do you really think I'm a coward?' 'I asked you didn't I?'

'Yes you did..at the last moment.' 'And why are you so mad at Viktor?'

'Because...well..' Ron didn't know what to say to this.

'Well, tell me!' What could he have possibly done wrong, huh?'

Ron remained silent.

'Ron tell me, what the hell is wrong!'

'He is not good enough for you okay!' He blurted out.

As soon as he had said it, his face got the same colour as his hair. There was a long, awkward, silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Ron kept staring at the floor, unable to look Hermione in the eyes.

'What did you say?' Hermione asked him after a while, this time in a more softer tone.

Ron sighed. 'I said that he is not good enough for you.'

'Well who do you think is good enough for me then?'

Ron thought about what to answer. He had gotten this far already. Maybe the best thing to do was confess his feelings to her.

'Ron?'

'I am.' He said in a whisper, but still loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

_I have never felt like this_

_For once I'm lost for words_

_Your smile has really thrown me_

_This is not like me at all_

_I never thought I'd know_

_The kind of love you've shown me_

'Y-You?' She asked shocked. She had always liked Ron. But she had always been to scared to tell him. And now he was telling her that he felt the same way about her!

Ron, again, kept staring at the floor, he felt to embaressed to look at her. When Hermione didn't respond, he slowly looked up. What he saw made him go week in the knees. She had a huge smile on her face.. They locked eyes and she hugged him.

_I don't know what's going on_

_Can't work it out at all_

_Whatever made you choose me_

_I just can't believe my eyes_

_You look at me as though_

_You couldn't bare to lose me_

When they let each other go, Hermione looked into Ron's bright blue eyes. Merlin, how she loved his eyes. She saw his eyes coming closer to her and closing slowly. She knew what was about to happen and closed her eyes as well. She felt his lips on hers. It was the best feeling in the world. His lips were so soft that she felt her knees getting weaker every moment.

When they pulled back after a while, she saw that gorgeous smile on his face. She instantly started smiling aswell.

_Now, no matter where I am_

_No matter what I do_

_I see your face appearing_

_Like an unexpected song_

_An unexpected song_

_That only we are hearing_

'Hermione, I'm so sorry that I've ruined your evening. 'But I just have to say that..I'm in love with you and I have been for quite some time.'

'I'm in love with you too Ron.' 'And this night has been the best of my life.' She said as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

**The end**

**Please R&R everyone!!**


End file.
